


Melting

by niigoki



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigoki/pseuds/niigoki
Summary: The cicadas were noisy. That’s the first thing Chaeyoung noticed about summer in Japan.or, Chaeyoung spends her vacations at Momo's home.





	Melting

**Author's Note:**

> We need more Mochaeng in this world.

The cicadas were noisy. That’s the first thing Chaeyoung noticed about summer in Japan.

It was hot, sweat dripped along the side of her face, and she had no idea why she was sitting on the balcony outside, considering that Momo’s living room had a perfectly functional air-conditioner.

She’d been inside the house for the whole day, helping Mrs. Hirai with breakfast, trying to communicate the best she could with her rusty Japanese. The woman was smiley and incredibly kind, and no matter how much Chaeyoung offered to help, it didn’t seem to repay for the courtesy of the Hirai residence. Momo’s parents treated her like she was their own daughter, and it warmed her heart in an unexplainable way; Hana also wouldn’t let go of her, but Chaeyoung had a feeling that this had to do with the fact that she was her number one fan, or something.

(Chaeyoung couldn’t hold back a shocked laugh when Momo told her that.)

After eating a delicious breakfast, she moved to the living room to watch some TV. Momo’s older sister was out, and mom and dad had left too and wouldn’t be back till late at night, so Chaeyoung had nothing to do but patiently wait until Momo’s lazy ass got out of bed.

She did her best to try and understand some of the variety shows that Mrs. Hirai had left on, but her skills were still very lacking. Chaeyoung made a mental note to study harder once she got back. After laughing pointlessly at a few Japanese shenanigans, Chaeyoung decided to go outside.

Momo’s house had a large yard, with some children’s toys that were left from when Momo and her sister were kids living there. Chaeyoung smiled at the slide and climbing bars, picturing little Momo trying her best to cross to the other side without falling. She could see it perfectly, too – her small feet dangling in the air as Hana yelled from the other side words of encouragement. Momo probably fell on her butt lots of times. It seemed like something she would do.

Thinking about that made Chaeyoung’s mind wander, and at some point, she started to smile widely. She caught herself reminiscing the conversation that led to this whole situation in the first place.

(“Have you ever been to Kyoto?” The invitation came out of nowhere.

The company announced that they would have extended vacations, and Chaeyoung’s brain already started to make plans, think about trips, wonder where she could take her family with the money she’d made that year. She was leaving the building when Momo sneaked behind her, poking her ribs, and asked.

“Uh… Not that I can remember.”

“Would you like to?”

“To— to go to Kyoto?”

Momo nodded, smiling that endearing smile of hers, and Chaeyoung couldn’t hold back a chuckle. “Um, sure…?”

“Good! My parents will love you.”

Truthfully, Chaeyoung didn’t expect Momo to remember this the day after, but she did, and three days later they were on a plane to Japan. Chaeyoung apologized to her family, saying that she would come back soon and bring them gifts.

She had never done something so impulsively before. And all it took was Momo’s smile.)

With a shake of her head, Chaeyoung sighed softly. Maybe her subconscious was trying to tell her something.

Chaeyoung looked up to the sky and felt a gentle and welcoming breeze brushing her legs. She closed her eyes, feeling everything around her. The cicadas were still incredibly loud, but there was a charm to the noise. It was different from the city sounds, and Chaeyoung wondered why anyone would ever want to leave this place; it was peaceful.

A sudden noise caught Chaeyoung’s attention and she turned her head around to look back to the living room. Momo dragged her feet across the carpet lazily as she yawned, almost falling face-first on the floor when she got to the kitchen. Chaeyoung laughed quietly, but didn’t announce her presence. Momo would find her eventually.

It took a while, but after finally eating breakfast, Momo was somewhat awake. She went back to the living room and frowned, looking left and right as if slowly realizing that someone was missing. When she spotted Chaeyoung on the balcony, her face broke in a smile.

Chaeyoung smiled back, her heart beating a little faster than before.

Momo walked up to her, immediately making a face when the heatwave hit her. “Hot…”

“It is pretty warm out here.” Chaeyoung replied with a toothy smile.

She was waiting for Momo to ask her to come back inside, but instead, Momo plopped down behind her, legs on both her sides, arms encircling her torso. Chaeyoung wasn’t surprised at her lack of reaction – Momo’s habit of clinging to her was familiar already. She let her weight press against Momo’s front and giggled when she felt Momo’s bangs tickling her neck.

“Comfy?”

“Hmm.” Momo hummed.

“Why are you wearing your shoes?”

“Hmmm.”

“Want me to take them off?”

“Hm.”

Chaeyoung moved her arms, untying Momo’s sneakers and removing them. She teased her about the smell and Momo rocked her small body side to side in protest. Now, with both girls bare-footed, Chaeyoung sighed comfortably.

She thought that the heat would make her want to stay as far away from human contact as possible – Chaeyoung wasn’t a fan of feeling sticky with others’ sweat. Momo, however was her exception. Maybe she’s always been.

Chaeyoung felt strings pulling at her heart with the realization.

And maybe she should have questioned when Momo’s lips started moving against the skin of her neck, placing soft kisses there, climbing up slowly. Chaeyoung let her do as she pleased, because there wasn’t a reason to stop it.

She couldn’t hold back a slight flinch when Momo reached behind her ear, however, giggling under her breath. The older girl chuckled warmly at the reaction, pulling back a little just to dive back in, kissing Chaeyoung’s cheek.

“What are you doing…” Chaeyoung finally gathered the courage to ask – even though it sounded more like a sigh.

“I like spending time with you like this,” Momo answered in a low voice, nuzzling the hinge of her jaw. “Do you want me to stop?”

The answer escaped her mouth before she could think about it. “No. It’s okay.”

She could feel Momo smiling, and the kisses continued. There were butterflies loose in Chaeyoung’s stomach, and without even realizing it, she slowly turned her head so Momo’s lips could fill empty spots. Her cheeks, the side of her forehead, under her chin, the corner of her mouth.

Momo stopped for a second, opening her eyes to look at Chaeyoung properly. They were facing each other now, Momo’s arms still loose around her, and even though their distance was minimal, it felt like they were suddenly oceans apart.

In an impulsive gesture, Chaeyoung pushed forward, her lips touching Momo’s in a crooked, awkward kiss. None of them moved for a few seconds, and Chaeyoung was about to pull back, thinking she’d made a mistake.

But then Momo slightly opened her mouth, kissing back, and all the tension in Chaeyoung’s shoulders vanished, replaced by a sense of belonging. Momo gently took her lower lip in between her teeth, and Chaeyoung finally turned properly to brush her fingers under Momo’s jaw. She cupped her cheeks with both hands, eyes closed, kissing Momo like her life depended on it. In return, Momo held the back of her neck, scratching gently.

When Chaeyoung pulled back, Momo chased after her, soft lips dancing in tandem. Chaeyoung’s hands wandered to Momo’s scalp in urgency, and Momo let out a tiny sound from the back of her throat that made Chaeyoung shiver.

It was Chaeyoung’s first kiss. She wondered if it was Momo’s. Probably not.

Breaking the kiss for real was hard, and Chaeyoung caught her breath with flushed cheeks. Momo allowed her a moment to rest, still caressing her sensitive skin with an endearing smile. She bit her lower lip, nervously. “Was that okay?”

“Okay?” Chaeyoung huffed with an anxious smile. “That was… what even was that?”

“You kissed me.”

“ _You_ kissed me!”

“I did,” Like a magnet, Momo couldn’t stay away from Chaeyoung’s lips for long. She smiled, nuzzled her shoulder, hiding her face a bit. “I’m sorry, was that your first?”

Chaeyoung embraced Momo, still trying to wake up from this dream. She couldn’t stop grinning. “Yeah, it was.”

“I didn’t mean to.”

“To kiss me back?”

“To steal your first kiss.”

Chaeyoung laughed at that, and the sound made Momo lift her head up to grin at her back. They looked at each other and Chaeyoung brushed a strand of loose hair from Momo’s face. “First kisses are… meant to be shared with someone special, right? At least that’s what we’ve always been told.”

Momo nodded, unable to stop smiling dumbly.

“You’re special to me, so…”

“Am I?” Momo was already closing their distance again. “How special?”

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes but welcomed the kiss. Momo tasted like breakfast and the hot summer of Kyoto – there were worse things in life than that.

“Very,” Chaeyoung mumbled against her mouth. Another kiss. “You don’t even know.”

They exchanged lazy kisses under the sun until Momo quite literally melted in Chaeyoung’s arms. At that point Chaeyoung dragged the girl back to the refreshing living room, where they collapsed on the couch together, limbs tangled, and lips attached again in an instant.

Chaeyoung was sure that this was becoming her new addiction.

“I like kissing you, Chaeyoung-ah.” Momo mumbled, burying herself on the girl’s neck underneath her.

“Yeah?” Chaeyoung caressed her sides. There were stars in her eyes and she couldn’t hold back what she’d been wanting to tell Momo for an eternity. Her heart was nearly bursting, so she confessed. “I like you, unnie.”

The small giggle and kiss to her skin told her everything she needed to know.

Sleep slowly creeped in, and for the first time, reality was finally better than Chaeyoung’s dreams.

(Hana would never erase the picture of her sister and Chaeyoung sleeping together on that couch.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3 
> 
> Find me on my social media:  
> Twitter: @niigoki_  
> Tumblr: niigoki  
> CuriousCat: curiouscat.me/niigoki


End file.
